The pain of an Explosion
by SomethingWithDemons
Summary: What would happen if Ed and Al got caught in an explosion by the barracks and Ed passes out in the Colonels office after coughing up blood?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID.

Please don't be too harsh, this is my first time writing a fic! Sorry if it sucks!😅😅😅

 _ **Chapter 1**_

"Ugh." Ed sighed. "Hey, Al? Do I have to turn my report in to Colonel Bastard-Ass?"

"Yes brother. Now let's go or you'll be late, again." Al said, ushering his brother out of the barracks using shooing motions with his large gauntlets.

"Ok, ok. Colonel Ass-Hat, here I come." Ed muttered rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck. They made it about five feet from the barracks when the world exploded into white light, a high-pitched keening noise, then blackness.

…...

"Has anyone seen Fullmetal?" Colonel Mustang asked looking around his office at all of his officers. Breda, Falman, Fuery, Havoc, and Hawkeye all shook their heads. Mustang turned his onyx eyes to the door, concern and worry etching into his features. He looked back at all of his subordinates. "Have any of you- Fuery? Fuery?! What's wrong?" Mustang asked, knowing what he was about to hear was not what he wanted to hear.

"Th-there was a-an exp-plosion." Fuery stuttered.

"Where, Fuery?" Mustang demanded, knowing all too well where the answer would be.

Fuery swallowed the lump in his throat that was making speach almost impossible. Almost. "The-the barracks, sir."

Mustangs heart clenched. He knew what that meant. He looked out the window. _Ed. Where ever you are, you had better be alright, damn it._ Just then, the door to the office swung open and broke clean off its hinges. Before Mustang could turn around, his subordinates all yelled a name. Not the name he had been hoping for, but too close for comfort, for all their voices were filled with panic.

"ALPHONSE!"

"Colonel," Al said, not even bothering to hide the fear and desperation in his voice, "You have to help me. There was an explosion-and-and-."

"I know about the explosion Alphonse." he said turning around to look at the suit of armor that is just a boy. "You don't have to te-"

"Colonel, me and brother were caught in the blast-"

"I can see that." Mustang interrupted, gesturing to Al's mangled left leg, and missing left arm.

"Listen to me, damn it!" Al shouted, shocking them all into silence, "Me and brother were caught in the blast, but I can't find brother anywhere!"

"Have you checked under the near-by rubble?" Mustang asked with false calmness.

"No! I couldn't do that all by myself! There's nearly six tons of rubble. I'm guessing that the blast came from under one of the buildings because of the circumference of the blast and the way it craters beneath the buildings and I think that brother is trapped under there! Oh, why did I-."

"What is all the," cough, "fuss about? I'm right here, mostly fine." A voice said from the doorway. Mustang looked around Al to see none other than Edward Elric standing in the doorway, covered in soot, blood, dust, and what looks like tar.

Alphonse whips around. "BROTHER! YOUR ALRIGHT!" he says striding over to Ed.

Ed coughs. "Yeah, well, mostly." he coughs again, a very wet cough.

"Fullmetal? Are you alright?" Mustang asked as Ed kept coughing.

"Yes, I'm fi-." Ed cut off as he began coughing again, this time he brought his hand up to cover his mouth as his hacking got worse and worse. When his coughing fit was finally over, his eyes were glazed over with pain and his hand was filled with blood that he hacked out of his lungs. He began to sway as the world tilted and spun around him, the ground roiling under his feet. He felt his consciousness slipping away. "Sorry, Al, Colonel." he managed to mutter before passing out cold on the floor of Mustangs office.


	2. I'M SORRY! THIS IS NOT A FULL CHAPPY! DX

A/N: HELLO PEOPLE! (if there are any DX) This is not the long awaited second chapter of "The Pain of an Explosion". No. This is a notice saying that I have a poll up. I have a oneshot floating around my files that I re-discovered and fixed up and now I want to know if you lovely people (again, if there are any DX) want to read it! The poll will be closing on March 26, 2019. That gives you all a little over one month, _more_ than a _whole month_ , to tell lil' ol' me if you would like to read it. The poll closes on a Wednesday, so if you say (HELLO!? IS ANYONE THERE! -echos-) you want it, I will post it on that Thursday. If you say you don't want it, suck it up. I'll post it on Friday. Now, if any of you are like me and hate it when authors put up a chapter that is solely a A/N and no content what so ever, your in luck! I decided that you guys (I am so lonely~... so very lonely~... all on my own~!) deserve a sneak peak at the second chapter. I'm not sure what day the chapter will go up, but, I hope you still enjoy it!

* * *

"...rd! ...WA...D! ...ED..R..D! ...OD..AMM..T..WAK..TH...HELL UP! EDWARD!"

When Ed opened his eyes, at first, all he saw was darkness. Then, slowly but surely, he saw Roy's face come into focus.

"Uuugh." Ed said, "Get your face away from mine." Or at least, that's what it was supposed to sound like. Instead, his tongue was so heavy, it sounded like he was talking around a mouthful of marbles. It sounded more along the lines of, "Whet or athe ayay om ine."

Mustang leaned back into his chair. It was the fourth time the kid had passed out during this six minuet conversation and he was starting to get worried, not that he would ever let Ed know that. "Well Fullmetal, it isn't my fault that your so small that I had to be so close or I wouldn't be sure my words were getting to your ears." he tried, hoping to get a rise out of the boy. Anything to prove that what the doctors said could very well happen most definitely wasn't happening. He watched as Ed got a little red around the ears, but his eyes stayed glassy and unfocused, as though he was looking at something Mustang couldn't see.

Just then Alphonse walked in bearing the sandwich Mustang had asked for. "Colonel, here." Al said, holding out the sandwich like a peace offering. Once Mustang took the sandwich with a heavy sigh Al asked, "Has there been any improvement?" Mustang sighed once again, but this time, it was more weary than the last was. He shook his head.

"You know Alphonse, I hate to say this, but the doctors might be right about Ed this time. He really isn't acting like himself. his personality seems to have changed completely. Ed really might be suffering from..."

* * *

THAT'S RIGHT. Y'ALL DON'T GET TO KNOW WHAT ED MIGHT BE SUFFERING FROM... YET! To find out what is happening with Ed; of which I can assure you this, what I will be putting in the Fanfiction is REAL; all you have to do is put your vote in my poll which will be closing on March 26, 2019, if you needed the reminder from approximately a minuet ago; yes ,I am aware, this is short, like Ed ;D, and review! Please and thanks!

~SomethingWithDemons


End file.
